This disclosure relates to an anatomic osteotomy wedge and, in particular, an anatomic osteotomy wedge for a medial cuneiform bone.
An osteotomy is a surgical operation in which a bone is cut to shorten, lengthen, or change its alignment. In some osteotomies, the bone is cut and an implant is provided in the bone to change the alignment of the bone. In a medial cuneiform osteotomy, an implant is used to correct a deformity in the foot, such as flat footedness. In some medial cuneiform osteotomies, an implant with a triangular cross-section is used to align the foot. The triangular implant is symmetrical about its centerline.